


Stellar Collision

by thievinghippo



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: Koth assumed rescuing the Outlander would be an easy job. He was wrong.





	

It starts with a simple question. “Why her?”

Koth keeps his face neutral as Lana tries to explain. She talks about the Barsen’thor, a person larger than life from the way she describes thing. And he knows Lana is not prone to exaggeration. Says she’s managed to bring people together more than once. It’s not enough to convince him that she’s the answer to all of the galaxy’s problems.

But that’s Lana, from what he can tell. She’s got these grand ideas and expects everyone to fall in line.

Like this alliance of hers. Right now Koth doesn’t know if his job will be more than flying the shuttle that will pick up Lana and the Outlander. An entire alliance? Seems a bit more than he wants to be involved in, especially when he needs to consider his crew.

“At least read her official biography,” Lana says with a pout, holding out a holopad.

Rolling his eyes, Koth takes the offered pad. He stares at the picture of the Outlander for a moment. And before he can stop himself, the words, “She’s green,” come out of his mouth.

“Her race is called Mirilan,” Lana says, amusement lacing her voice. “Those are cultural tattoos, not decorative ones.”

Koth traces the lines of the tattoo on her cheeks. The Outlander, this Barsen’thor, is _gorgeous_. Not that looks matter in a fight to save the galaxy. But damn.

The biography is impressive, no doubt. But again, one person isn’t going to bring Zakuul back to what it was before Arcann. Back to when Valkorian…

Some days he misses Valkorian so much it aches inside. Even after five years, Koth still doesn’t understand how he’s dead, how a mere mortal could kill the Immortal Emperor. But those are thoughts he keeps to himself. If he doesn’t, Lana will go off on a rant again at how Valkorian, or Vitiate, as she call him, is the most dangerous thing in the galaxy.

Koth doesn’t want to believe that. He _can’t_ believe that. They must be two separate beings.

That’s the only thing that makes sense.

#

The closer they get to rescuing the Outlander, the more nervous Koth becomes. He never shows it, of course. What scares him is _after_. What if they actually manage to topple Arcann off of the throne?

What then?

Valkorian will still be dead. Princess Vaylin is Prince Arcann’s right hand man, so Koth can’t imagine she’d be any better at ruling. Prince Thexan is dead.

Who else is there to guide Zakuul?

#

The Outlander is chubbier than he expects. Somehow he pictured her like Lana, rail thin, thanks to the number of times she forgets to eat unless Koth reminds her.

But the first thing Sohnna does after they crash in the swamp is beg for a rations bar. “I haven’t eaten in five years. I’m _starving,_ ” she says, and Koth cracks a smile for the first time in he doesn’t even know how long.

#

She brings him an energy pudding and they sit side by side on a darkened console while they feast. Koth listens as the Outlander tells him a bit about the Jedi. They don’t sound nearly as powerful as the Knights, but he keeps that thought to himself.

Anger is still burning in his stomach over Lana’s betrayal, that she trusts _Senya_ , of all people to help take Arcann down. Koth thinks of the lightsaber wound on his upper arm. Of the gash across Tora’s back. Even Ralo, who isn’t even from Zakuul, felt Senya’s wrath at some point.

Lana told him once that the Outlander is perceptive when it comes to emotions and it must be true. Because seconds after his gut started twisting, thinking about Senya, she lay her hand over his.

“We’re going to get through this,” she says quietly. “We’ll make it to Asylum.”

Even through his work gloves, Koth can feel the warmth of Sohnna’s hand. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him like this. Her touch makes him think of how much time has passed since he’s been with someone; longer than he cares to admit, thanks to his personal rule of not sleeping with his crew.

He turns his head to look at her, to really look at the Outlander. She’s still just as pretty as that official portrait he saw all those months ago, even with no makeup and uncombed hair.

There’s a touch of energy pudding at the corner of her mouth and it gives Koth an excuse to move his hand. Reaching out, he wipes off the pudding with his thumb. “You had some pudding,” he says, sounding meek, even for him.

She smiles and bumps her shoulder into his. “Thanks.”

Koth finds himself relaxing next to her. Lana might have lost his trust, but Koth can trust the Outlander. Look at everything she’s done so far. Saving the reactor and helping those refugees. He can trust her.

At least, he desperately wants to.

#

“So what’s the deal?”

Koth looks up at Lenn from the floor. They’re working on the reactor while Sohnna is searching for Tora. “Deal?” he asks.

“You and the green chick,” Lenn says with a smirk. “You couldn’t take your eyes off of her.”

Lenn might have been his second in command, but he’s the worse gossip this side of the galaxy. _Fuck_ , Koth’s missed him. Feels good to be back with his crew again, especially feels good to be with other Zakuulans. _They_ understand in a way that Lana and even the Outlander, can’t.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Koth says, matching Lenn’s smirk with his own. “Personally I thought it was the other way around. You know women just can’t resist me.”

“Well, yeah, that part was obvious, too. I’m more--”

“Wait, what?” Koth asks, sitting up too quickly and banging his head on the counter. “She was staring at me?”

Lenn starts to laugh and Koth knows he’s not getting any answers today.

#

Koth should be furious that Lana and the Outlander kept him in the dark, but he can’t find any anger to work from.

Valkorian’s _alive._ Okay, he’s not really alive, he’s in Sohnna’s head and that’s a complication to end all complications, but he’s _here._

It’s almost too good to be true. They have the _Gravestone_. They have Valkorian.

They’re going to save Zakuul.

#

He doesn’t like that the Outlander, that Sohnna, is down on Zakuul without him. Especially doesn’t like that she’s down there with Senya. Yeah, Koth’s agreed to play nice for now, but Senya’s just proven herself as the liar he knows her to be.

She’s their _mother_?

Koth was nine when Valkorian announced the birth of the twin. He remembers all the rumors of who the mother was, each one more ridiculous than the last. A famous popstar. A brilliant scientist. Someone from the Old World.

It had to be someone beautiful, everyone said. Someone talented and smart and fit for an Emperor.

_Senya?_

He’s going mad pacing the bridge of the _Gravestone._ There are repairs to be done and systems to check but all he can think of is Sohnna down on Zakuul.

“You know we have another shuttle, right?” Tora finally snaps. “Go down there and get her if you’re that worried.”

So he does.

#

Sohnna is off the _Gravestone_ and onto Asylum for less than an hour before everything goes to the void.

“Why the fuck aren’t we leaving?” Tora demands. Skytroopers are marching on the docking bay.

“Not without the Outlander,” Lana says just as Koth says, “Not without Sohnna.”

Koth looks at the ground, knowing he’s given away far too much to Lana. He can’t waste time thinking about that, though. Far more important how to figure out how to get through that wall of troopers heading towards them.

The _Gravestone_ shakes violently. “Great. Just fucking great. We’re trapped,” Tora yells. “Your damn Outlander better be worth it.

That’s the moment Koth realizes she is.

To _him._

#

He watches her take a lightsaber through her stomach and then somehow manage to stand up.

The only thing that makes sense is Valkorian must be protecting her. And maybe he’s still trying to protect Zakuul, too.

#

They fuck for the first time in the ship’s fresher on the way to Odessen. Koth’s so damn grateful that Sohnna’s alive and somewhere inside her head, Valkorian is, too, that when they pass each other in the narrow hallway, he drags her into the public fresher, pinning her to the wall.

He’s not expecting more than a kiss - she’s still recovering from a fucking lightsaber in the gut, after all - but when her hands drift lower and start unbuckling his belt, Koth can’t think of any reason to say no.

Neither one of them mentions protection and Koth briefly wonders if half-green alien babies are even possible, before pushing that thought right out of his mind. He’s a soldier. There’s no possible path in his future that will end with kids. At least he knows he’s clean, hasn’t been with anyone since the last time he was tested, and hopes she respects him enough to tell him if she isn’t.

They both come quickly, worked up from so much flirting and life and death situations. But afterward, Sohnna doesn’t seem to want to look him in the eye, and Koth wonders if Valkorian is watching.

#

Fixing up Odessen to be a usable base is exhausting.

Most nights he just stumbles into an empty cot in the shared dorms with the rest of the workers. Sohnna does the same. There’s barely any time to think, let alone fuck.

Or talk.

He tries not to think too much about what what’s passed between them. Maybe it was just a fling, a way to ease some tension. What else have they really shared besides a bit of banter and a quick fuck?

The looks still linger. Koth still feels drawn to her no matter how many days have passed.

But the silence stretches out between them like the empty spaces between the stars.

#

Koth stands behind the bar of the cantina like he owns the place.

Three weeks have passed since arriving on Odessen, and Lana’s decided it’s as ready as it will ever be. Koth likes the look of the place. Not thrilled with the whole underground thing, but at least they’re safe if someone attacks them.

For one night, though, it’s time to forget about work and have a party.

And based on the look he and Sohnna shared when Lana announced the party this afternoon, he knows if _anything_ is going to happen between them, it’s going to be tonight.

He’s jittery, eating too many appetizers and wondering where Sohnna is. She’s late, late enough that Koth wonders if that’s it, if she’s decided that he’s not worth it. Of course he’s not. What else is he than a deserter who wants Valkorian back on the throne even when the Imps and Pubs look at him like he’s lost his mind?

But then she shows up, wearing an actual dress with her hair slightly damp, and Koth can’t take his eyes off of her.

#

They fuck for the second time in the bar, and Koth desperately hopes no one enters the private room because neither one of them thought to lock the door.

#

Later that night, they fuck for the third time, this time in an actual bed, and this time actually taking off their clothes.

Her tattoos go all the way down. He didn’t think her tattoos would go all the way down.

She’s asleep, lying on her stomach, and Koth can’t stop staring at the tattoos on her back and the richness of the green color of her skin.

And he can’t stop wondering what Valkorian thinks of all of this. Or what the Emperor might think of _him._

#

The very next day Sohnna asks if he wants to go to Hoth. An old companion is there, and she doesn’t want to go alone.

Koth thinks of his crew, wonders if he should leave them. They’re all pretty happy at the base. They have a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.

Things not always guaranteed when Senya hunted them. He’s still playing nice, saying all the right things, but he will never, _ever_ trust that Knight.

He’ll be watching and when she moves, he’ll be ready.

#

“I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

Her confession is in the middle of the night, just as Koth is ready to fall asleep. They’re in the bedroom of her old ship, the _Defender_ , on the way to Hoth. She’s got statues staring down on them from the other side of the room, and they creep him out. Earlier, when she was riding him, all he could think of was turning them around so they couldn’t watch.

“Been a while for me,” he says, his voice thick from sleep. “But I remember the basics. Not much to it really. As long as you’d rather share your bed with me than sleep alone, we’re good.”

There’s more than that, of course. So much more. But right now, he’s pretty sure that’s all either of them have the energy for.

#

Their first fight is courtesy of Firebrand.

Bad enough that Sohnna was willing to listen to what that anarchist has to say. But to go along with her plans? Yeah, she might have stopped Kaliyo from the worst of it, but why did they have the destroy the droids at all?

Okay, so maybe his people are coddled a bit. Yes, if the droids weren’t there Zakuul wouldn’t be Zakuul. But he doesn’t see much a of a difference than the Imps or the Pubs based on what he’s been told. They’d be just as lost and hopeless as Zakuul without droids.

They talk around in circles and Koth can tell she’s stubborn, just like him. She refuses to admit that bringing Firebrand to the base is asking for trouble. Finally, when he doesn’t want to deal with things any more, he kisses her, and they fuck on the floor, not even trying to make it to the bed.

#

He steps back on Zakuul for the first time since they met the Lady of Sorrows. Feels strange to be back. Especially feels strange to be standing at the doorway of a tent in a camp full of soldiers and exiles.

Sohnna slips behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her hands are bare, and Koth rests one of his on hers, just grateful for the touch.

A light drizzle is falling, and he’s glad he didn’t draw the short straw for a watch shift tonight. “Does it rain a lot where you’re from?” he asks, realizing he doesn’t even know the name of her home planet. Some boyfriend he is.

“Mirial’s pretty dry,” she says quietly. “It only rains a few weeks a year. We have celebrations like you wouldn’t believe when it rains.”

“Wouldn’t mind seeing that,” Koth says, squeezing her hand. “I do love a good party.”

He feels her chuckle. It goes straight down to his toes and fills him with warmth. Making her laugh is something he’s good at. It’s better than nothing, right?

She holds him tighter. “Maybe someday I’ll take you.”

#

“Koth, where is the commander?” Lana asks, sounding impatient. There’s a nervous edge to the war room, making his skin crawl. “She needs to leave within the next fifteen minutes if she’s to make the rendezvous with Major Jorgan.”

“She was talking to you last time I saw her,” Koth says, reaching for his comm. He’s got a missed ping from Sohnna, two hours old. For the life of him, he can’t remember hearing his comm beep.

The message is just static and his stomach twists in a knot. He pings her and there’s nothing. No message, no answer, nothing.

“I’ll check her room,” Koth says, already jogging in that direction. “Maybe she fell asleep.”

She’s not there.

Now he’s getting nervous. She’s never been out of contact like this before. Theron puts out a general alert, checking if anyone has seen her. Word comes back quickly from the cantina that she went behind the base, back where there’s all sorts of wilderness. Not to mention wild animals.

Lana’s even looks flustered when she hears where Sohnna’s gone. “I told her to speak to Valkorian. We know so little about the hyper-drive relay station,” she says. “But I didn’t expect her to talk to him _there._ ”

Koth relaxes at once. Valkorian’s not going to hurt Sohnna. He’s sure of it. “They’re probably just having a thorough discussion,” he says, trying to convince himself more than anyone. Still doesn’t like that she’s been gone so long. Something’s not sitting right in his gut, and after all these years, he’s learned to trust what his gut tells him.

Theron speaks up. “I just checked the logs of the droids guarding that entrance. She left the base four hours ago and now she’s not in scanning range.”

_Shit._

“I’m sending my crew out there. They’ll find her,” Koth says, far more confidently than he feels.

“Have you lost your mind? We’ve not done a proper scouting expedition back there because of the dangers,” Lana says, grabbing his arm. She lowers her voice. “I know you care for her, Koth, but don’t risk your crew. The Alliance needs them.”

“The Alliance needs _her,_ ” Koth snaps, yanking his arm away, putting his hands behind his head. Lana’s right, as much as he hates to admit it. There’s some nasty shit out there and Sohnna can take care of herself.

 _Just breathe_ , Koth tells himself over and over again. Valkorian saved her life once, because he wants the best for Zakuul. The Emperor will save her again.

He has to.

#

Sohnna walks back into the base after forty hours like nothing’s gone amiss. Koth needs to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from kissing her. Then yelling at her. Then probably fucking her. Or a combination of all three at once.

She takes control of the war room at once and Koth realizes he can’t look away. There’s a power surrounding her that’s new. Even someone blind in the Force like him can sense the change. He can only think of one explanation.

_Valkorian._

But then the mission falls apart. Jorgan disappears and the Firebrand goes off without permission and all they can do is wait and hope that no one is captured.

“You used his power again, didn’t you?” Lana asks, her voice a thin layer of ice. “Don’t bother denying it. I can sense it. Please, commander, you need to consider the cost-”

“What cost?” Koth shoots back. “If Valkorian is offering her power, it’s just to help Zakuul. Why shouldn’t she take it?”

He’s still jittery from too much caf and lack of sleep since she disappeared. All he wants to do is go back to her room and sleep for the next twelve hours with her in his arms, so he can keep her safe just like Valkorian does.

But then Sohnna starts to speak of absent mothers and dead men talking and Koth feels pressure building up in his lungs until he’s ready to scream.

#

He waits for her on the docking bay. She’s been gone for three weeks, trying to make nice with the Mandalorians. No one can seem to tell him if that’s a good thing or not. Imps don’t seem to mind it, but the Pubs don’t like it at all.

Right now? All Koth cares about is seeing his girl. Late night holocalls aren’t nearly as fun as the real thing.

The time apart gave him the chance to think, at least. He worried it’s not her he likes, but more Valkorian being in her head. The first time he admitted that to himself, Koth went to the cantina and drank until he couldn’t walk in a straight line.

It’s just… Valkorian’s always been a part of his life. The Immortal Emperor was always there, always wanting the best for Zakuul. Then he disappeared and everything’s been fucked up ever since.

After a couple more nights in the cantina, wishing he had more company in her bed than just his hand, Koth knows it’s _her._ And maybe Valkorian is a part of that, but from everything he’s learned about Sohnna since they met, this is who she is. Valkorian’s not influencing her. Even without him, she’d still do the good things she’s done.

Sohnna exits the ship and her face lights up when she sees him. She runs into his arms and as they kiss, Koth is glad it’s her sharing a bed with him. Right now, he wouldn’t want anyone else.

#

She wakes up from a nightmare, vivid enough that she’s dry heaving. Koth’s never seen her like this before, crying and absolutely _terrified._ He’s seen her scared, sure, but this is different. This is a backed into a corner, expecting to die at any moment type of fear.

Koth sits next to her on the bed, leaving the lights off, while he rubs small circles on her back. Resting her forearms on her thighs, she takes a shaky breath.

Then in a halting voice, she tells him about Ziost. 

By the end, Koth’s in tears, too, listening to Sohnna describe the thin layer of dust covering the planet, and knowing that once that dust were _people_. And as she talks, only one thought runs through his head.

How could someone who loved Zakuul so much be so cruel to the rest of the galaxy?

#

SCORPIO.

_Fuck._

“I’m sorry,” Sohnna says when they’re alone for the first time since learning about SCORPIO’s betrayal. Her voice is small and tired and Koth grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap.

The captain’s quarters of the _Gravestone_ are cramped, but at least they’re private. They’ve got another sixteen hours before they’re back on Odessen and Koth knows they should sleep, but he’s never felt more awake in his life.

She buries her head in the crook of his neck and Koth holds her to him tight. “Not your fault,” he says, wondering if he believes it. Even if he does think it’s Sohnna’s fault - and he’s not sure what he thinks, really - blame is not what she needs right now.

How could they have all been so blind?

#

Sohnna tells him she loves him for the first time right before they’re about to fight Arcann on his flagship.

His mind runs a mile a minute; should he say it back when he’s not sure or just not say anything at all? He does the one thing he can think of and kisses her. Kissing is something they’re good at. Scratch that, something they’re _great_ at.

Then Lana beckons and Koth makes a quip instead of saying words he can’t take back, pretending not to notice the hurt in Sohnna’s eyes when she turns away.

#

_It’s time for atonement._

The words unlock something savage in Koth, listening to Senya and Sohnna talk over the comms. It’s ugly and bitter and the sheer amount of _anger_ he feels towards Arcann almost scares him.

He’s seen horrible things in war. Fuck, he’s done horrible things. This rage feels different, though. It’s threatening to consume him and he doesn’t like it. “I won’t let you do this,” he snarls over the open comm.

Koth sees Sohnna’s ship moving, sees that she’s getting right in Senya’s path, and relaxes. She’ll take care of things. She will.

But then she doesn’t.

#

Koth hears footsteps and knows it’s _her._

He doesn’t bother to look up. He knows. It’s not her gait or smell or anything actually tangible. A month ago, he’d wonder if it was because of Valkorian, but now she says Valkorian isn’t in her head any longer. That he’s somewhere else.

She sits down on the bench next to him, facing the other direction. Their hands are close, so close that Koth is tempted to reach out. But then he remembers he’s furious at her and clenches his hand into a fist instead.

“If you thought, even for a moment, that I would shoot an unarmed ship…” Sohnna’s voice verges on tears as she cradles her head in her hands. “Then after all we’ve shared, you don’t know me at all.”

The words sting, but maybe what she says it’s true. When they’re alone, they fuck or sleep. Learning about each other is a luxury they’ve not had time for since they met six months ago.

Koth doesn’t respond, doesn’t know how to respond. They sit side by side, shoulders not quite touching for what seems like hours. He half expects her to walk away, seeing as he has no idea what to say.

“Are we going to make it through this, Koth?” she asks. She sounds lost and more than a little scared.

He bows his head, and tries to sort through all the scattered thoughts in his mind. Funny thing, having your view of the galaxy turned upside down. Started on Denon, and nothing's been the same ever since. Lana complicated things further when they met a few years back. And Sohnna? She's done nothing but change his entire world. 

So many things he accepted as fact growing up as a citizen of Zakuul were anything but. 

As a kid, the first thing he did after he woke up every morning was try to use the Force. Everyone knew that only the most loyal, the most dedicated of citizens were granted the Force, and given the honor to become a Knight. And each morning, he was left disappointed and wondering what he did wrong. Now he knows that the Force is random, like an ocean, Sohnna told him once. Wish he knew when he was young. Would have saved him a lot of heartache. 

Then there's Valkorian. Hard not to think of him as the wise, benevolent leader that Koth remembers. There are still times he finds himself wondering if things would be better if Valkorian came back. But Koth just has to think about the stories that Sohnna's told him, how patiently she answered his questions again and again, listening as he fumbled through his thoughts, trying to understand. Valkorian's a world eater, which still doesn't even make sense. Why destroy the galaxy when Valkorian’s so proud of Zakuul?

And one of the most important truths is that Sohnna isn’t the savior he wanted her to be. She’s a _person_ who might make decisions he doesn’t like _._ But a person he might be able to love some day, if given the chance. 

That's when Koth decides he wants that chance. Desperately. 

“Guess that depends,” Koth says quietly. “You rather sleep alone tonight?”

She takes her time before she speaks, enough time he knows she’s really thinking about her answer. Finally she shakes her head. “No,” she says, meeting his gaze. Something like relief, maybe even happiness, unlocks in Koth’s chest at her words. “Would you rather sleep by yourself?”

“No,” he says, putting his hand over hers. He doesn’t even need to think twice.

Just because Arcann is off the throne doesn’t mean the Alliance’s job is over. They’ve got to find him, make sure he’s not causing trouble. Somehow they’ve got to figure out how to wretch control of the Eternal Fleet from SCORPIO.

And most of all, he and Sohnna need to find time to talk. They need time to actually learn about each other. Hopefully they'll like what they find out. Koth's pretty sure he will, though.

“Looks like we’ll make it through this, then,” he says, squeezing her hand.

She looks up, eyes shining, and her smile reminds him of Zakuul, of coming _home._


End file.
